


A Shnicky Christmas

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Boyband, Boys Kissing, Christmas Tree, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mistletoe, No Strings Attached, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lads celebrate Christmas Eve together, Nicky is a no-show... Shane, worried about his friend, goes to check on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shnicky Christmas

Mark, Kian, Bryan and Shane were celebrating. It was Christmas Eve and the four lads were at Bryan's house. The four lads were spending Christmas Eve together, as they had done for the past three years. They were at Bryan's house because Kerry was out with some of her friends, her former band mates from Atomic Kitten.

"Shane?" Kian asked. "Are you okay?"  
"Huh?" Shane replied.  
"You seem really out of it. Or you're really down about something... or someone"  
"I... I'm fine"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"You don't sound it"  
"It's just not the same"  
"What isn't the same?"  
"This"  
"Shane. What are you talking about?"  
"He's talking about the fact that Nicky isn't here" Mark spoke up.  
"Oh" Kian realised.  
"Nicky always spends Christmas eve with us. What made him change his mind, this year?"  
"Georgina!" Kian said.  
"Bitch" 

Mark, Bryan and Kian stared at Shane in shock. Shane looked up at them, confused.  
"What?" Shane asked.  
"Why did you say that?" Bryan asked.  
"Did... did I say that out loud?"  
"Yeah... You did"  
"Oh"  
"I never knew you had a problem with Gina"  
"I don't... I mean, I don't have a problem with *her* just… Just a problem with her relationship with Nicky"  
"So, you just hate the fact that he's fucking her instead of you?" Mark asked him. Shane nodded, sheepishly.  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Kian asked.  
"Nothing" the older boy admitted. "I can't do anything. He's with her and he loves her. He could never love me"  
He got up and quickly left the room.

*

Shane stood outside on the front porch, staring down at his cell phone. He knew he was being silly, that he had no right to feel this way... If Nicky wanted to spend Christmas Eve with his girlfriend, then he could... Shane couldn't stop him.  
"It's not fair" he said aloud. "I thought you're supposed to spend Christmas Eve with the people you love!"

"Why don't you just call him?" Kian asked.  
Shane whirled around, startled, and found Kian standing behind him.  
"He wanted to spend the night with her" Shane stated. "If he wanted to talk to us, he'd call… Or be here"

Kian pulled out his cell phone and called Nicky. The phone rang several times. Then someone picked up. Kian smiled and opened his mouth to speak. Then he heard a busy signal. Whoever answered had hung up immediately.  
"Odd" he said.  
"What? What's odd?" Shane asked.  
"Well, I just called Nicky. Someone picked up the phone then hung it straight up again"  
"Weird"

Shane pulled out his cell and pressed speed dial 2 for Nicky's house. He immediately received a busy signal. He sighed then tried again, this time he pressed speed dial 1, Nicky's cell phone. It directed him straight to voice mail.

"Do you think he's okay?" Shane asked.  
"Probably" Kian replied. Shane tried once more but this time, in desperation, he called Georgina's cell phone.

"Hello?" Georgina greeted him.  
"Gina?" Shane began. “Uh… Hi”  
"Shane?"  
"Yeah... Hey, can I… Uh… talk to Nicky?"  
"Nicky? He's not here"  
"What? Where is he?"  
"At home"  
"Oh… Uh… I’m sorry but where are you then?"  
"At my parent’s house… Where else would I be?"  
"Uh, good point"  
"Merry Christmas Shane"  
"You too, Gina... Bye"  
"Bye"   
Shane hung up the phone and looked at Kian in confusion.

"What?" Kian asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Gina's at her parent’s house... Without Nicky" Shane told him.  
"So, where’s Nicky?"  
"She said he was at home… I think I should go to his place and see if he's okay"  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Do you seriously think I'll be good company tonight? Worrying about Nicky all night?"  
"I guess... You'd better get going then"  
"Thanks Ki"  
"Not a problem… And Shane?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Be careful... I know you care about Nicky but he's with Gina. I don't want see you get hurt"  
"Neither do I"

*

Shane stopped his car outside Nicky's house and climbed out. The garage door was open and he could see the blonde's BMW parked inside. He locked his car and quickly walked up the front path. The entire house was dark but Shane was certain the blonde was inside.   
He knocked on the front door but received no answer. He sighed to himself then knocked again. Still no answer.

"Nicky!" Shane called out. "I know you're in there! Open up!"  
"Go away!" Nicky’s voice was muffled by the closed door.  
"Come on, Nicky! Let me in!"  
"No"  
"Fine… I can stay out here as long as you can stay in there!"  
"Shane, it's freezing out there"  
"I know"  
Nicky approached the front window and glanced outside where he could see Shane standing on the front porch. He watched as Shane sighed in frustration before turning around and flopping down on the porch swing. It was obvious by his movements that Shane wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

The blonde sighed then backed away from the window and headed for the Kitchen. He turned the kettle on and started to boil some water. He made himself a cup of tea then made one for Shane. A moment later, he returned to the front door and unlocked it.   
Shane heard the front door unlock but it didn't open. He climbed to his feet, crossed the porch and pushed the door open. He made his way through the dark hall, feeling around for a light switch but came up empty. He shrugged in defeat before noticing the light source coming from the end of the hall.

Shane made his way towards the light until he reached the Kitchen. Nicky was sitting at the table, holding a cup of tea. Shane slowly approached the table as the blonde picked up another cup and held it out to Shane. The younger boy sat down opposite Nicky and took the cup. Their fingers brushed and Nicky flinched, Shane was freezing.  
"Oh God, Shane!" Nicky exclaimed. "You're freezing!"  
"Just a little" Shane replied sheepishly.  
"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left you outside"  
"It's okay. I could have just left"  
"Yeah… You should have" the blonde sounded annoyed.   
"What are you doing here?” Shane asked him. “You told us you were spending the night with Gina. Now, she's at her father's house and you're here… Alone"  
"I'm not alone… You're here"  
"Nicky"  
"Georgina and I had a fight, okay? She walked out. She... she said she needed some time to calm down"  
"What was the fight about?"  
"I don't want talk about it"

Nicky got to his feet and left the room in a huff. Shane watched him go, unsure of what to say to him.   
A moment later, the blonde returned with a change of clothes and a blanket in his arms. He handed the clothes to Shane and placed the blanket over the back of one of the chairs.

"Here" Nicky said. "You should put these on. It'll warm you up"  
"Uh… Thanks" Shane replied.

He stood up and left the room. Nicky watched him go then began to follow him. Shane disappeared into one of the rooms and closed the door behind him. The blonde moved closer and noticed the door wasn't closed properly. He nervously bit his lip as he peered through the gap in the door.   
Nicky watched eagerly as Shane got changed. The sight of Shane's naked chest caused Nicky to lick his lips.

Once Shane had changed his clothes, he opened the door and immediately bumped into Nicky. They stared at each other for a minute before the blonde broke eye contact. He hoped Shane didn’t realize he’d been watching him. He turned and quickly headed towards the living room.  
Shane followed him closely but paused once he reached the doorway. He watched Nicky for a moment before looking away. He looked up where he spotted a piece of mistletoe.

"What's this?" Shane asked him.  
"Well, what does it look like?" Nicky replied, approaching Shane.  
"Uh… Is it mistletoe?"  
"Yeah… Gina put it up"

Shane was now aware that Nicky was standing directly beside him. Standing under the mistletoe with him. The blonde stared down at Shane with a tiny smile forming on his lips.

"You're... uh, standing under the mistletoe" Shane whispered.  
"So are you" Nicky replied.  
"Normally, when two people stand under the mistletoe they..."

Nicky slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against Shane's. The younger boy closed his eyes as he softly returned the blonde’s kiss. He slid his arms around Nicky's waist as the older boy placed his arms around Shane's neck. Neither of them could think straight, their lips locked in a passionate embrace. 

Shane was the first to pull away and stared deep into Nicky's eyes, contemplating releasing him.  
"Nicky, this is so..." Shane began.  
"Wrong" Nicky finished.

Nicky pulled Shane closer, pressing their lips together once more. Their lips met in a hot and hungry kiss. Shane slid his hand under Nicky's shirt, lightly stroking his skin. The blonde flinched, Shane's hands were freezing. Nicky reached under his shirt and took Shane's hand in his. Shane smiled as Nicky's hand warmed his own. They parted once more and looked at each other.

"Shane, I..." Nicky began.  
"Shhh" Shane replied. "Nicky… Why won't you tell me what you and Gina argued about?"  
"Is that really so important right now?"  
"Yes. I know you only kissed me because you and Gina had a fight"  
"No... That's not true"

Nicky pulled away from Shane, turning his back on the brunette. Then he slowly walked away, unable to bring himself to look at Shane. The younger boy watched with a heavy heart, his lips still tingling from Nicky's touch.

"Our argument" Nicky began. His back was still turned to Shane. "It was about you"  
"About me?" Shane asked, confused.  
"Yeah"  
"Why? What have I done?"  
"It... it wasn't you. It was me"  
"What? What happened?"  
"Gina thought I was having an affair"  
"What?"  
"With you"  
"How... Why does she think that?"  
"Be... Because..." Nicky sighed. "She and I were... were making out, you know, the lead up to the sex? And I... I said your name"  
"You what?" Shane couldn’t help it, he laughed.  
"It's not funny!" Nicky insisted.  
"Yes it is" Shane giggled. 

Nicky simply stared at him, with hurt pleading eyes. The brunette saw the look Nicky was giving him and he quickly managed to compose himself.  
"You're right" Shane said. "I’m sorry… It's... it's not funny"  
He was still smiling though. He moved towards Nicky then past the blonde to approach the half decorated Christmas tree. It looked sad and forlorn, with its scattered lights and sparse ornaments. It had the air of being in the process of being decorated then suddenly abandoned.

"Uh, what's with the tree?" Shane asked, attempting to change the subject.  
"Didn't feel like decorating it" Nicky admitted.  
"You... uh, you want me to help you?"  
"Shouldn't you be going?"  
"Going? Going where?"  
"Back to Bryan's... The other lads should still be there. You always spent Christmas eve with them"  
"No, I always spend Christmas eve with the people I love"  
"Then, shouldn't you be going back to them?"  
"I'm not going back unless you come with me"  
"I don't... I don't really feel like being around people right now"  
"So, you want me to leave?"

There was a moment where Shane wasn’t sure what Nicky was going to say.  
"No” the blonde whispered. “You… You can stay"  
"Thank you"

Shane walked over to a box of decorations. He pulled a long piece of tinsel out and smirked to himself. He looked over his shoulder at his friend then slowly approached him, clutching the tinsel in his hands. He swooped around, threw the tinsel around Nicky then tied it loosely around the blonde's neck. Nicky laughed at Shane and looked up, staring deeply into his eyes.  
The brunette used the piece of tinsel to pull him closer and capture his lips once more. Nicky knew that what they were doing was wrong. He loved Georgina… Yes, they’d had a row. A pretty serious one at that but he still loved her.

However, there was something about Shane… Something about him that simply captivated Nicky. That attracted him, made him feel things he’d never felt before. He had never admitted it, to Shane or Gina or to anyone else. He could never admit that he often fantasized about his band mate.  
Of course none of his fantasies could ever live up to what he was experiencing right now…   
The feeling of Shane’s soft lips upon his skin, his arms around his waist… The brunette lightly trailed kisses along Nicky's jaw. The blonde groaned and threw his head back. Shane smiled into the kisses and continued his treatment of the older boy's neck.

The blonde slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from his friend’s embrace. He stared into Shane’s eyes. The want, need and desire in his eyes, mirrored the emotions in his own. He reached forward and slid his hand under Shane's shirt. He recoiled; Shane's skin was still cold. Nicky knew he would have to do something to warm him up. That is, if Shane would let him.  
Nicky gripped the base of his shirt and pulled it up over Shane's head. He dropped it onto the floor and pulled the younger boy close. Nicky covered Shane's body with his own, sharing his body temperature as Shane moaned. The blonde nuzzled his face against Shane's neck, causing him to gasp.   
Nicky started to gently nibble on Shane's neck, before sucking at the skin. Shane wrapped his arms around his friend and held him tightly. Nicky began to back away, pulling the brunette with him and they both fell onto the couch, still kissing and touching each other. 

Nicky's lips found Shane's and they continued to passionately kiss each other. Shane rolled over, pinning the blonde’s body beneath his own. Nicky attempted to change their position but his actions caused both singers to roll off the couch and land on the floor.   
Shane sat up and backed away from the blonde, wanting to put some space between them and the couch. He didn't get very far before Nicky climbed back on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Shane's foot hit the power point, turning the lights from the tree on. Nicky looked up and realised they were almost directly under the tree. He glanced up through the branches at the lights and smiled. Shane lay on the floor beside him, also looking up.

"It's beautiful" Shane whispered.  
"Isn't it?" Nicky replied.  
"It's not as beautiful as you"  
"Shane, if we.. I mean, us... We..."  
"Shhhhhh"

Shane placed his finger to Nicky's lips, silencing him. He knew what Nicky was going to say. That this was wrong… That they shouldn't be doing this… That it would ruin their friendship… They were best friends... Best friends who just happened to be making out under Nicky's Christmas tree.  
He reached out and slowly began to unbutton Nicky's shirt. Then he started kissing each inch of Nicky's skin, as it was uncovered. Nicky groaned and closed his eyes.

"I want you so much" Nicky moaned.  
"And I want you to want me" Shane replied.

A knock at the front door caused the singers to separate. Nicky pulled away and quickly began to button up his shirt. Shane watched him before locating his own shirt and putting it back on. Nicky stood up and made his way to the door, Shane quickly followed him. He passed a box with more decorations and paused. Sitting on top of the box was a Santa hat. He picked it up then caught up to Nicky. Shane placed the hat on top of the blonde’s head.

"It matches the tinsel," Shane reasoned.

Nicky opened the door and was greeted with the sight of six Christmas carollers. They immediately started singing 'Silent Night'. The blonde watched them with a smile on his lips. However, he wasn't listening to their visitors. His thoughts were on Shane, and their kissing. He could still felt his skin tingling, couldn't believe that Shane could have that effect on him.  
Shane was also struggling to concentrate on the carollers and their songs but it was hard. He noticed one of the carollers was eying Nicky and Shane instantly glared at him before sneaking a peek at Nicky. It was then that he realised, Nicky had buttoned his shirt up incorrectly. Shane held back a grin, trying not to laugh. 

He then forced back a sigh. Their moment had been interrupted, the mood broken. Shane wondered if, like him, Nicky believed they had made a mistake. Their visitors sang three songs before bidding them a merry Christmas and leaving. Nicky closed the door behind them while Shane turned away from him.   
"Shane...?" Nicky began.

Shane turned around and looked at Nicky. Their eyes locked, neither boy knew what to say to the other. They both reacted at the same time. Nicky threw his arms around Shane's neck while Shane slid his arms around Nicky's waist.  
They pressed their lips together, in a passionate and hungry kiss. Shane parted his lips, allowing Nicky's tongue to penetrate his mouth. The blonde swirled his tongue around Shane's, causing him to moan. The brunette tightened his grip, lowering one of his hands and placing it on the blonde's ass.  
This time, Nicky moaned. He forced his body against Shane's, pushing him up against the wall. Shane began to thrust his hips forward, pressing his, quickly growing, hardness against Nicky's. The blonde moved his lips from Shane's and lightly began to nibble on his jaw. Shane cupped both hands on Nicky's ass, urging him on.

"We can't..." Nicky whispered.  
"We shouldn't..." Shane agreed.  
"I want you"  
"I need you"

The blonde thrust his hips as he parted his legs. Shane moved his hand across Nicky’s ass and down his thigh, grasping the flesh in his fingers. He squeezed, urging the blonde on. Nicky pulled Shane towards him, holding him close and spinning them both around. The blonde led the way down the hall and into the Kitchen.   
Shane took the lead and roughly pushed his friend up against the refrigerator. The older boy groaned as Shane slid his hand between his thighs, reaching for the zip on the blonde’s pants. Nicky gasped as Shane's hand touched him.

"I want you, Nicky… I need you" Shane whispered as he pushed the blonde's pants down.

Nicky stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. Standing in just his underwear in his own kitchen, with Shane’s eyes roaming all over his body. He didn’t hesitate, reached up and grabbed his boxers. In one swift move he dropped them down to his ankles and stepped out of them.  
Shane licked his lips and cocked his head towards the counter. Nicky grinned and hoisted himself up onto the counter. The brunette moved towards him and positioned himself between Nicky’s parted legs. He reached out with trembling fingers and took Nicky’s cock into his hand.

Shane slowly began to stroke the hard shaft, sending a nervous shiver down the blonde's spine. Shane smirked as he ran his index finger over the tip, spreading his pre-cum along the length of his shaft. Nicky gasped and leaned back against the wall. Shane leaned down and flicked the tip with his tongue. Nicky moaned and bucked his hips in excitement then the brunette stood up and kissed the older boy’s lips, forcing his tongue into Nicky’s mouth.

The blonde groaned, tasting his own pre-cum on Shane’s tongue. The younger boy started to pull away but Nicky stopped him. He slid his hand behind Shane's neck, pulling him back for another kiss. As their tongues locked, Nicky felt his cock pulsing. Shane continued the kiss and grasped Nicky's cock in his hand, feeling it harden beneath his fingers. It drove Shane wild, knowing he was having this effect on Nicky.   
That *he* was making the blonde hard… turning him on.

"Suck me, Shane" Nicky whispered, pleadingly. "Please!"

Shane didn't need to be asked twice. He dropped to his knees, parted the blonde’s legs, placing one over his shoulder and allowing himself better access to Nicky's cock. He lowered his head and took Nicky into his mouth, relaxing the muscles in his throat, taking in as much as he could.   
Nicky closed his eyes and began to moan. Shane's mouth was warm and moist and felt so good especially once Shane began sucking... Desperate to please the blonde. Nicky ran his fingers through Shane's hair, trying to urge him on. In turn, he placed his hand on the blonde's thigh, silently asking him not to thrust. He slid his other hand down to Nicky's balls, toying with them. He loved the sounds coming from Nicky’s throat.

The blonde was fascinated. He watched, mesmerized as his cock slid in and out of Shane's mouth. Nicky threw his head back, slamming it against the wall. He knew he would be in pain later but he didn't care. All that mattered was what Shane was doing to him.  
"Ohhhhh! Shane!" Nicky moaned. "I'm gonna...."

*

Kian was beginning to worry about Shane. Both Mark and Bryan assured him that he was fine, but Kian wasn't sure. He wasn't worried about Shane per say… He was more concerned about what the brunette might do.  
If something were wrong with Nicky, Shane would make sure he was okay but Kian couldn't help wondering if Shane would end up doing something stupid.   
He sighed and pulled out his cell phone, dialled Shane's number then waited for him to answer.

Little did he know, Nicky's screams were currently drowning out the sound of Shane's ringing phone. 

*

Shane continued his treatment of Nicky’s cock. He knew the blonde was nearing his release. He dared to scrape his teeth along the hard flesh, enticing another moan. Nicky wrapped his legs around Shane, forcing himself deeper into his mouth. The blonde screamed incoherently as he shot his load into Shane's awaiting mouth.   
The younger boy eagerly accepted Nicky's offering, trying his best to swallow Nicky's essence. Some trickled down his cheek but he left it, choosing to lick the entire length clean first. He released Nicky and stood up, staring deep into deep blue eyes.  
Nicky was panting for breath. He looked at Shane and saw a small dribble of his cum on Shane's face. He leaned forward, pulled him into a hug and kissed Shane's lips before licking his cum from his chin. He removed the piece of tinsel from his neck, amazed it was still there, and wrapped it around Shane's neck.

"Shay... That was..." Nicky began.  
"That was... hot" Shane finished. "But, now what?"  
"Now..." Nicky whispered. "Now, I really wanna make love to you"  
"You can do… whatever you want... I'm yours"  
"For how long?"  
"What?"

Nicky sighed and looked at Shane. The look in his eyes and the expression on his face changed. Shane could tell this was serious.  
"For how long, Shane?" Nicky asked him.  
"What do you mean?" Shane asked in reply.  
"I'm with Gina. We both know that... What we're doing here, it’s wrong"  
"I know… But, it feels so right"  
"Well, what are we going to do?"  
"I... I could leave?"  
"NO!"  
"You know what? I've got a better idea"  
"You do? What?"  
"Wait here!"  
Shane took the hat from Nicky's head and placed it on his own. He took the tinsel and disappeared down the hall. Nicky watched as Shane ducked into the spare bedroom. The door closed and all was silent.

Several minutes passed and then Nicky saw it. A note slipped under the door. He hurried along the hall, bent down and picked it up. On the paper, Shane had written 'Count to five and open the door for your Christmas present'.

Nicky shook his head in disbelief then counted to five. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Shane, dressed only in the Santa hat, his hands tied to the bed-head with tinsel. Another note was on the floor in front of the bed. The blonde slowly approached him, stopping to pick up the second note. He opened it and read it aloud. 'Look under the Santa hat'.

He continued his approach, stopped in front of Shane and lifted the hat off Shane's head. Underneath the hat was a third note. He picked up the note before placing the hat back on top of Shane's head.   
'This paper entitles one, Nicky Byrne, to one night very hot sex with his very own sex slave, Shane Filan'

"Shane?" Nicky began. His brows knitted in confusion. "What is this?"  
"It's your Christmas Present" Shane told him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's just to ensure that nothing changes between us. It's a one night thing. No strings attached... You may do whatever you want to me… Which we will both enjoy, and in the morning, we can put it behind us"  
"And... And you're okay with this?"  
"Would I be offering if I wasn't?"  
"I guess not... And, this is what you want?"  
"Don't you want to?"  
"Of course I do. Just, not like this"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean..." Nicky sighed. He took a step towards Shane, knelt beside the bed and untied the tinsel. Then he leaned forward and lightly kissed the brunette’s lips.

"I don't want you like that," Nicky told him. "I want to make love to you"  
"And I want you to" Shane replied.

Shane reached out with his now untied hand and placed it behind the blonde’s neck. He pulled Nicky towards him for a kiss but instead, the older boy shifted his attention to Shane's neck. He began to place tiny kisses down Shane's neck and Adam’s apple. Nicky sank lower and closed his mouth over his left nipple.   
He clenched his teeth over the pec, instantly hardening it. Shane groaned and Nicky smirked before hardening the other nipple. He continued his decent down Shane's body, kissing every inch of his skin.

When Nicky reached Shane's erection, it was weeping with pre-cum, eager to be sucked on. But, Nicky had other ideas. He slid his hand underneath Shane’s body, turning him onto his side. Then he groped under the bed, searching for a particular object. He recovered it and came back to Shane. Nicky opened the tube and covered his finger in lube. He didn't wanna hurt Shane. Nicky turned his attention to Shane's entrance and smirked.

"You're not going to suck me?" Shane whimpered.  
"Shhhh. No talking, Slave!" Nicky giggled, playfully.

The blonde slowly inserted his lubricated finger into Shane's hole. Shane moaned, revelling in the pain and the pleasure. Nicky slowly worked his finger in and out of the tight hole. The brunette screamed with pleasure as the blonde inserted a second finger.

"What... you.... doing?" Shane moaned.  
"There's a myth that some lads can cum, just from fingering" Nicky told him. Shane moaned, his hands clutching the bed sheets. Nicky was teasing him, driving him wild… Perhaps this had been a mistake.

Nicky watched Shane's face as he slid a third finger inside him. For the initial entry, Shane's face would tense, as would his body, as he adjusted his expression altered and he appeared to relax. As he enjoyed the feeling of Nicky's fingers up his ass.  
Nicky inserted a fourth finger and slowly began to thrust in and out of the brunette. Shane threw his head back and groaned as he exploded without warning, covering himself, the sheets and Nicky's other hand with his semen. The blonde smiled at the spent singer and slowly removed his hand. He had almost gotten a whole fist inside him!

Nicky turned back to Shane and kissed his lips, as a reward. Then, he lowered his head and licked Shane's length clean. After the third lick, Shane was becoming hard again. Nicky grinned and pulled away, turned the brunette onto his back and moved closer. He lifted Shane's legs and positioned himself at his hole.

"Are you ready for me, Shane?" Nicky asked.  
"Yes!" Shane moaned.  
"You ready for my hard cock?"  
"Yes!"  
"Tell me you want it!"  
"I want it!"  
"You want my cock up your ass! Scream for me!"  
"Oh, GOD!! I want your cock up my ass! NOW! FUCK me, Nicky! Make love to me! Make me scream! Make me cum!"

Nicky slid the tip of cock into Shane's ass, pausing to allow time to adjust before sliding in further.

"MORE!!" Shane yelled.  
"I don't wanna hurt you, baby"  
"You won't... You feel good... I need more of you in me"

Nicky nodded and pushed himself in further. Shane moaned and urged him on. The pleasure and sensations he was feeling outshone the pain he felt.

"Further" Shane moaned.

Nicky pushed himself into Shane, until his entire cock disappeared inside the brunette's ass. He paused and the couple lay, unmoving, for several seconds. Just enjoying the feeling of the others body. Shane was so tight, he felt good around Nicky.   
Nicky was bigger than Shane had expected, he felt good inside him.   
Nicky slowly began to thrust, hitting Shane's prostate with precision and causing the brunette to cry out. 

"OH GOD!!" Shane shouted. Nicky was amazing! He never wanted this moment to end. Nicky continued pounding into him. The blonde looked down at Shane and saw his cock hardening again. He reached out and took the cock into his hand. He began stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. It wasn't long before orgasm struck the two men, Nicky shooting himself inside Shane's ass and Shane spilling his seed onto Nicky's hand.   
Nicky collapsed on top of Shane, both men panting, recovering from their orgasms. 

Nicky lazily leaned forward and softly kissed Shane's lips.  
"Merry Christmas, Nicky" Shane whispered.  
"HO! HO! HO!" he replied. Shane smiled at him, before frowning.  
"Did you just call me a hoe?" Shane asked.  
The blonde giggled and smiled at Shane, unsure of what else to say. He was eager to explore his friend's body further, but he was too tired. He rested his head on Shane's chest and closed his eyes. It wasn't too long before Nicky drifted off to sleep.

Shane wasn't able to fall asleep. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde.   
He had waited three years for this to happen and, now that it had... Shane wondered if it would change anything. His feelings for Nicky were stronger than ever. He stared at the sleeping angel in his arms and held back a sigh. Even if nothing came from it, Shane knew he would always have the memory. Nothing could ever replace the way Nicky had looked at Shane tonight.  
Like they were the only two people in the world… Nicky had looked at Shane with nothing but love in his eyes. Then, his heart sank. No matter what Nicky's eyes said, the words 'I love you' had never once left Nicky's mouth.  
Shane closed his eyes to hold back tears of disappointment and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Original publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site: 9th December 2001


End file.
